


Gonna have to change my phone plan

by johnlockandthorki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, human!Cas, if you can call it that, which you probably can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockandthorki/pseuds/johnlockandthorki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't the first time it had happened to him. He had had plenty before, like when he perched out of view, watching dean fix the impala; or those late nights after a hunt, remembering the fluidity of Dean's strikes; or when he watched the pizza man and the babysitter, in the secret of his own room.</p><p>OR:</p><p>Cas is in a situation and asks Dean for advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna have to change my phone plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.  
> I don't own Supernatural, but if I did.....let's not get into that.  
> Warning: I'm not the best at writing smut, so feedback would be greatly appreciated.

This wasn't the first time it had happened to him. He had had plenty before, like when he perched out of view, watching dean fix the impala; or those late nights after a hunt, remembering the fluidity of Dean's strikes; or when he watched the pizza man and the babysitter, in the secret of his own room.

  
But this time it was different. He was human now, he couldn't will the blood to circulate elsewhere. He didn't have the capability anymore. He didn't know what to do. Well, he did, but he didn't know _HOW_  to do it.

  
He had looked on the internet on how the pizza man or his friends had gotten rid of it but, even at the very end, their swollen members were still, well, swollen. And watching them just made the ache low in his stomach worsen. When the babysitter, school teacher or twins tried to 'relieve' the men, they used their mouths or their bosoms.

 

Castiel couldn't do that.

  
So he did the only other thing he could think of.

  
"Hey, Cas. You okay?" Hearing Dean's voice again, hearing the smile, picturing his face, made his stomach coil wonderfully, and his breath rushed out of his lungs. "Cas? You okay? You hurt?"

  
"No, Dean. I'm fine." He paused for a moment. "Well, the word fine is used loosely. I - well, I have a slight problem."

  
"You okay, man? What's wrong? Where are you?" Worry was seeping into his voice, and Castiel hurried to erase it.

  
"As I said, I am fine. My problem, it's - it's personal and hard to explain. I - my - erm..."

  
"Cas. Are you, or anyone else, in immediate danger?" His words became authoritative.

  
"No, Dean. I am alone, in my motel room."

  
"Okay," he could hear him relax. "Take a deep breath, take your time, and tell me what your problem is."

  
Castiel did so, inhaling until his lungs were full, then expelling the air. "I was thinking about...things -"

  
"What kind of things?"

  
"It doesn't matter what things, Dean. Anyway, I was thinking about things, and, well...."

  
There was a long enough pause for Dean to understand that from here on out, things would get personal and awkward.

  
"It's okay, Cas. Take your time. I won't interrupt now, unless it's important." He promised.

  
"Okay, thank you. After, or during, I can't really tell, um, there was some....extra blood where there isn't normally - no that sounds strange. Um, in a metaphorical sense...there was...how did they put it, um, less room within my trousers."

  
"Wait, wait, hold on a second. Did you call me cos you got a boner? Wha- why?"

  
"I already told you, I had been thinking abou-"

  
"No, no, not why did you get a boner? I don't want to know. Why are you calling me about it?"

  
"Oh. Because," Cas' voice suddenly got very hard to hear. "Because I don't know how to deal with it and how to make it go away."

  
He sighed. "What do you expect me to do? Can't you just watch some porn and, I dunno, jack off to that?"

  
"Do you not think I have tried that, Dean? Do you think that calling you would be my first decision? If the only thing I get out of this conversation is ridicule, then I will hang up." Castiel was getting frustrated, both emotionally and sexually.

  
"Dammit, Cas. Hang on. Sammy is due back in a minute." There were noises in the background, a scraping of a chair, the opening and closing of a door, the squeak of mattress springs. "Hey, you still there? Sorry, man, you just caught me by surprise. Erm, is-is-is this the first time this has happened?"

  
Castiel relaxed slightly, knowing that he wasn't going to shut him out and leave him in his predicament. "No, it isn't. I have had several before now."

  
"Well, what did you do then to get rid of them?"

  
"I used my Grace to make it go away."

  
"When you say 'go away', what do you mean? Like you...finish...or the sensation just passes?"

  
"I will the blood to flow elsewhere, and it returns to normal soon after."

  
There was a pause before Dean spoke again. "Okay, so is this the first time you have had one while human?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Right. So d'ya want it to go away, like when you used your Grace, or do you wanna...finish...like I would?"

  
The mental images of Dean, naked and hard, spread out on his bed, hand around his erection as he climaxed had Castiel's cock filling with more blood. He had to bite his lip, trying to hold back the breathy moan that threatened to escape.

  
"Cas? Are you oka- oh."

  
Apparently, he had let the noise slip past his lips.

  
"Dean, I'm sorry. If I have made you uncomfortable, I understand. I will just wait until this is over."

 

After there was no response, Castiel spoke again, worry seeping into his voice. "Dean?"

  
But he wasn't listening. He was still in a state of shock because Cas had fucking _whimpered_  at the mention of him coming. Dean couldn't think about that because he _was_  an angel of The Lord, "if a man lay with a man" etc. Cas had to be thinking of a girl he had met. But all he could think about was what Cas would do him-her-him-her. The repetition of his name brought him back to reality.

  
"No, no, no, Cas it's fine." He cleared his throat. When he next spoke, he was his usual flirty self, though there was a slight hesitation. "So how do you want this to happen? Want me to talk you through it? Tell you what I do in the darkness of my room?"

 

Dean could hear Cas' breath becoming laboured.

  
"Y-yes, Dean. Please."

 

"Okay. First thing's first: strip." He followed the simple instruction, but struggled to keep the phone by his ear. "Cas, you can put the phone down, but you must pick it up as soon as you are naked, do you understand?"

  
"Yes. Thank you." 

  
Castiel put the phone down on the bed and started to undo the buttons of his shirt, his tie already discarded. He slipped the white cotton down his arms and it pooled by his feet. 

  
Dean could hear him working on unbuckling his belt and thought to himself 'fuck it' before he shucked his shirt and jeans, laid back on his memory foam mattress and palmed his half hard cock. He felt guilty for exploiting Cas, just so he could live out his fantasy of sleeping with him; but he kept telling himself that it was helping Cas too.

  
As the last piece of his clothing fell to the floor, Castiel picked up his phone and waited.

  
"Put me on speaker, Cas, so you have both hands free."

  
He fumbled with the phone momentarily before he found the right function. "Done."

  
"Good. Now, turn the lights off and lie back on the bed." There was the sound of shuffling, and he took this time to put his own phone on speaker, after putting a sock on the door handle and locking the door.

  
"Dean?"

  
"I'm here. I'm here."

  
"What do I do now?"

  
"Just do as I say." Dean was fully hard now, his dick straining against the waistband of his boxers. He slid his left hand under the fabric to cup his balls while pushing the underwear down and off with his right hand. He hissed as his cock hit his stomach.

  
"While we do this, you need to think about...well whatever it was that got you all riled up. For me it's y-" Dean bit his tongue, to stop himself saying _'you'_. "You know what, never mind. This isn't about me. Are you thinking? Describe her."

  
Castiel was thinking and imagining, but it was difficult to describe her because she was a he. But that wasn't why he couldn't describe him; Dean would be hearing him talk about the 6' 1", green eyed, freckled beach god that was his best friend.

  
"Dean, I can't." His voice was strained with desire.

  
"Hey, it's okay, as long as you can see her in your mind, then that's fine. What you want to do first is hold your dick loosely in one hand, and slowly move your hand from the base to the tip then back down to the base. Repeat that slowly a few times."

  
He followed the instructions and his breath left him shakily. "Ohh. That - that feels - it feels - ohhhhh."

  
"You don't have to say anything - give a little twist of your wrist at the tip - that feels forced." Dean was showing great strength of will, not gripping his dick tighter at Cas' moans.

  
Cas was biting his lips, trying to hold back all the little whimpers and loud moans that were rattling in his throat.

  
"Damn, Cas. Let me - 'little faster - let me hear you please. It's just us, please, baby. You sound so good, don't hold back."

  
That coil in Castiel's stomach coiled impossibly tighter at the same time as he gasped, releasing his lip from his teeth. "GAH! Dean!"

  
Then the coil exploded and he was coming, screaming Dean's name, along with some other expletives that somehow felt right rolling off his tongue.

  
Dean was breathing hard, impossibly hard and impossibly close to coming. Cas had screamed _his_  name when he came. He closed his eyes and succumbed to the fantasy of Cas. He sucked on one of his left fingers, imagining it belonged to his blue eyed, sex haired, ex-angel and brought it down, past his right hand, behind his balls, to skirt over his hole.

  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_! Oh Go-" Dean caught himself before he said something blasphemous. "Baby, baby I'm gonna cum." All it took was the slightest pressure against the ring of muscle before the pleasure overwhelmed him and he was painting his chest with his release. In his euphoric state, he unconsciously screamed the blue eyed man's name.

  
He hear it, but struggled to know what to do with this new information.

  
After a moment, Dean spoke up: "you still there Cas?"

  
"Yes, Dean. I am."

"Grab a cloth or something and wipe yourself down."

  
Castiel breathed in deeply and mustered the energy to lean over the bed and grab the first thing he touched and mopped up the cum that was splattered over his stomach and chest.

  
"How - how was that? For you?" Dean was a little flustered and unsure on where that left their friendship.

"That was pleasant. More than pleasant, though, more like - awesome." Dean chuckled and Cas decided that he would ask the question that was buzzing inside his head. "Dean?" It came out as a whisper. "Why did you scream my name?"

  
Dean froze mid laugh, his breath caught in his throat. 'Did I really scream his name? SHIT! What does this mean? But he screamed _my_ name. But what if he only said my name cos I was talking to him. Why would he scream my name? Cos he likes me? Ha! Bullshit. Why would he like me?'

  
"I-I-I didn't realise I did. I didn't mean for you to hear that. But -" Dean sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face.

  
"I'm glad I did hear that, because it will make this easier: I'd like to do that again. But I would prefer it if we were in the same room, this time." Castiel suddenly felt his confidence falter and regret washed through him. He wished he could take those words back. He held his breath and waited.

  
"Uuhh, I - I - I think I'd like th- I mean yeah." There was a sound from the other side of the bunker, it sounded like a heavy door slamming. "Crap! Sammy's back. Gotta go Cas." Then he added: "until next time, right?"

  
Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. "Until next time, Dean."

  
"See ya, Cas." He could hear the smile in Dean's voice and that made his smile wider.

  
"Goodbye, Dean."

  
Castiel put the phone on the bed and picked up his clothes, but not even the annoyance at his shirt being soiled could wipe the grin off of his face.

  
'"Next time". Dean said there would be a next time. I hope that is sooner rather than later.'

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned above, I'm not great at writing smut, so can you comment?  
> It can be a little 'love it' (if you do) or it can be a little more in depth, I don't care as long as it's not mean.  
> If you really enjoyed it enough, I am available for prompts, whether it is a sequel or another fic.  
> my tumblr is gay-brie-yell.tumblr.com


End file.
